


You're Perfect, Mr. Zetton

by IrisoPage



Category: Ultraman (Anime 2019), Ultraman (Manga 2019), ウルトラマン | Ultraman (TV 1966)
Genre: Interspecies Relationship(s), Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisoPage/pseuds/IrisoPage
Summary: Edo shows off his human form to Reader.
Relationships: Edo (Ultraman)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	You're Perfect, Mr. Zetton

**Author's Note:**

> A self indulgent ficlet because Edo is my husband and I miss him and Season 2 isn't until April
> 
> There's a Captain Marvel reference if you're into that sort of thing.

"Do you ever go out?" You peer over at Edo, sitting in his usual spot. He never seems to leave this room, not that you ever expected it or anything...

"Hmm?" He spins around in his chair to look at you. "Of course, I leave occasionally."

"But not looking like that, right?"

"No, I take on a human form." The little tendril on top of his head fwips back and forth, as a substitution for shaking his head. It's actually kinda cute.

He slowly stands up from his chair and pushes a button on his 'watch.' His form changes right before your eyes. Instead of the seven-foot tall Zettonian you're used to, a (relatively still tall) human stands before you. He chose a form that looks about mid-thirties and he's pretty handsome, if you're into the conventional sort of attractiveness.

"With the latest version, it changes the user's appearance, as well as their mass." Even his voice sounds different, though the words he says are all too normal for Edo. He could talk for hours about the latest technology of the SSSP, not that you minded.

Right now, you were a little too distracted to listen closely. You slowly approach him, as if to check that it was really him.

"I know you may find it a bit surprising, but this is-"

"Your face is so squishable now!" Your hands find their way onto his cheeks, and your own face is especially close to his.

"Thank you?" He gives a weak smile, looking rather embarrassed.

"Can you turn into a cat!?" You ask, voice a little too loud to be this close to him.

"What's a cat?" He's legitimately confused.

"What about a filing cabinet!?" Suddenly getting excited about the multitude of possibilities.

"Why would I turn into a filing cabinet…?" He was starting to sound slightly disturbed.

"A venus fly trap. I'll give you fifty dollars right now if you turn into a venus fly trap."

"I have no need for your-"

"Can you turn into me?" Looking at him with genuine curiosity.

"Why, yes, I can turn into you." He takes a step back before pressing the button his watch again. Standing in front of you was now a perfect copy of yourself, though wearing his suit and tie.

You look Edo over closely. Even circling around him to inspect all of his features, or rather your features.

"Meh. I've seen better." You wave dismissively. "You can turn back now."

Edo's 'face' twists into a lopsided smile, always amused that humans liked to play around with complex technology, just for 'funsies.' With other press of his watch, he transformed back into his own human form.

"No, no! I mean yourself yourself!" You tell him seriously, looking rather grumpy now.

"Oh." He was rather surprised at the fact. Though he didn't mind at all and complied, returning to his everyday Zettonian self.

"I think this one is the best." You nod approvingly.

"Oh?" His iris glances away from you, one of the few telltale signs of how he might be feeling.

"I like it cause it's you!"

"Thank you."


End file.
